The present invention relates to an improved device for supporting parked trailers in a level and stable condition. In addition, the present device automatically adjusts as the ground underneath the support compacts or shifts due to weight of the trailer and the movement of people within the trailer, thus retaining stable and level support of the trailer. Further, the improved trailer supporting device of the present invention can be retracted and held beneath the trailer during periods of non-use of the supporting device, such as when the trailer is being pulled on the road.
A retractable stabilizing and leveling support assembly for trailers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,251, issued July 8, 1969, comprising a pair of extensible legs connected pivotally to laterally spaced longitudinal beams of a trailer frame. The legs are interconnected when in the supporting position by elongated tie rods which are adjustable in length to accommodate variable spacings between legs. The tie rods are removable, whereupon the supports can be swung up and individually latched in a retracted position.
The trailer support assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,251 has several inconvenient features, especially when utilized to stabilize trailers such as mobile homes or campers. In positioning the stabilizer apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,251, several steps are necessary, including loosening of the pivot nut, swinging the support leg down, adjusting the length of the support leg and finally connecting the tie rods between the two stabilizer legs. Such a tedious, time conuming procedure is not convenient, especially when the trailer is a mobile home or trailer which is frequently being moved and where the stabilizer apparatus is being positioned and retracted quite frequently. The support legs in the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,251 must each be individually raised or lowered. It would be convenient to have a stabilizer system for mobile homes, campers and other trailers which are frequently moved, which can be positioned and retracted in a simple manner requiring no outside tools or equipment.
In addition, it would be desirable to have a stabilizer apparatus which would automatically adjust to compensate for compacting or moving of the earth or other support on which the stabilizer rests. Mobile homes are especially prone to settling problems, due to the movement of persons within the house trailer, which creates a rocking and tilting motion, which in turn transfers the major portion of the weight of the trailer from one support to the other. The ground underneath the supports tends to compact under this rocking and tilting and ultimately the support becomes loose. With the devices of the prior art, one had to adjust each leg manually to counteract this loosening tendency.
A device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,463 wherein the support legs pivot from the frame of the trailer and rest on the ground at an angle. A support member having a section of chain is hooked between the two legs. To adjust the legs, the weight of the trailer must be lifted by an auxiliary means so that the support legs are free. The chain member portion of the support member is shortened so as to draw the two legs together or lengthened to allow the two legs to separate, depending on whether the adjustment made is to raise or lower the support for the trailer. This is a disadvantage to the trailer owner each time he desires to readjust the support legs.
Other methods of adjusting the length of the support legs using methods similar to the common means used in jacking of an automobile to change a tire are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,162,181, 2,634,941, 2,979,304, 3,093,362, 3,096,065 and 3,167,327.